The Sulaco II
by mrandmrsstabler
Summary: This begins right after Aliens, Alien 3 has not and will never happen. The current survivors are Ripley, Hicks Vasquez Newt Bishop and Drake. After being captured by the Sulaco II while in hyper sleep for 4 years, the crew learn that W&Y were successful in getting an alien to earth resulting in its destruction. Is the Sulaco II their safe haven or is it an express elevator 2 hell?
1. Chapter 1

**NOTICE: THIS STORY IS FICTIONAL. I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS, THE ALIEN FRANCHISE NOR DO I HAVE ANY ROYALTIES. THIS IS FANMADE**

The Sulaco II

Okay so we begin right after Aliens (Alien II), Alien 3 has not and will never happen. Our current survivors are Ripley, Hicks, Vasquez, Newt, Bishop and Drake. For those of you who have followed the films I have added a few references to Prometheus. I sincerely hope you enjoy this, be sure to R&R! This is my first post! #RipleyHicks&Newt

The Sulaco I, was carrying Ripley, Newt, Hicks, Bishop, Vasquez and Drake as it drifted into the open gate of Sulaco II. The shuttle immediately lost all power upon entering into the new harbor. Six men in white suits stepped on board the shuttle. "Get a load of this," R2 snorted.

"It's a fucking town meeting," R5 added as he tapped the stasis mobile with his gun.

"You know the drill." R2 reminded. The men stepped back as they pressed the emergency buttons on each of the stasis units. The glass shell protecting the crew lifted and hovered above them.

"Lieutenant Ripley, Corporal Hicks, Private Vasquez, Private Drake, Bishop and unidentified female,"R1 announced. "Let's go, wrap 'em up and take them to the medical center." The other five men complied obediently, placing the personnel on mobile stretchers for transportation. R1 pointed to Bishop, "Take him to the repair room."

Sulaco II was at least a hundred times bigger than Sulaco I. With an outstanding fleet of 1,000 trained men and 500 marines, the ship was unbeatable. Sure plenty of things had come in, but nothing ever came out. The ship, a natural defense mechanism, had not only been considered the largest weapon in the galaxy but the only one left to still be roaming through space. It hosted near 250,000 men, women, and children from earth. These people were simply classified as Sector 3.

* * *

The first thing Ripley felt were her eyes moving beneath her lids. Waking was seemingly hard to do lately, yet she managed to open her eyes. She was instantly blinded by the painful light that hovered over her. It was particularly hard for her to breathe as she felt her chest moving slower than the air coming in and out of her. She let out a small gasp as she tried to exercise her muscles. Now fully in tune with the rest of her body, the memory of recent events rushed to her head, but despite everything there was only one thing that seem to have her full attention. Newt.

With what energy she had she jolted up and looked around the foreign room. She winced as she detected the needles locked in her veins. She pulled them out. As she stood on the ground, her feet turned ice cold when they hit the floor. It was the first feeling she felt and it ripped through her, dispersing numbness throughout her body. Her senses grew more and more acute as the moments went by. She scanned the room for Newt who was nowhere to be found. She looked behind her; in front again, behind and around but Newt was no where to be seen.

Hicks and Vasquez were on the table next to her completely unconscious. She nudged Hicks' shoulder and got a small tick of the fingers in response. She began to shake him violently, as ideal fears races through her head. She became very hostile. She had to be careful, her surroundings were completely foreign and Newt, the only thing that managed to hold her together was missing. She started to assume the worse but what grief she had vanished when she heard the sudden sound of someone entering the room. She looked around for something, anything to defend herself and came to terms with a scalpel. She stepped back, unsure of what was going to come through the door. She breathed hard standing firm in front of Hicks trying to protect him from whatever was about to come. The doors slid open and the scalpel fell to the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ripley? When did you-how did you?" Bishop asked as he stared at her more concerned about her health then the weapon she had so desperately clutched.

She let out a sigh of relief. "Bishop," she said, it was the only thing she could manage. "I have to find Newt. Have you seen her?" Bishop grinned at Ellen in a mocking way.

"Ellen, the scenery may have changed, but not the circumstances." He knelt down beneath Ellen's empty cot and pulled a blanked over the small girl's arms. Ellen stared at Newt for a long time before speaking.

Bishop realized her concerns and decided to put an end to the torment that simple ideas were causing her. "Ripley, she's fine. Everyone's clear. Hicks, Vasquez, you were all clear." Ellen looked at Bishop though blood shot eyes and nodded.

She pulled Newt from under the cot and placed her on the bed. She brushed her hair out from her face and saw her lovely girl, sleeping peacefully at last. "She's so quiet," she whispered.

"Oh that. I had to give her a sedative she had a tantrum when we landed." Ellen was concerned but the look she gave Bishop said otherwise.

Bishop started to feel uncomfortable, "She needed-,' Ellen cut him off, "You drugged her! For Christ's sake Bishop she's a girl. A child, Bishop! When they cry you hold them, you don't give them a fucking hangover," Ripley scolded, as hot tears merely fell from her eyes.

Bishop understood completely where she was coming from. He spoke to her very calmly. "Ripley when we got here, there was a bit of a situation." He paused trying to prepare Ellen for the news that would have killed her if it weren't for the others. "Private Drake was…well he…somehow he got exposed to a face hugger. I was able to burn it before anyone saw it but the problem still caused as an issue. Drake was fully cocooned. Newt witnessed it all."

Ellen's eyes silently closed as she tried to comprehend the fear in her daughter's eyes as she watched what she so innocently called a monster rip out of Drake. "What did you do with his body?" She whispered.

"I didn't do anything. By the time I finished destroying the face hugger Private Drake was being escorted out of the room by a group of men in white suits. Then that was it. I couldn't stop them Ripley."

A look of sheer terror hit her. "Bishop, what do you mean? What have they done?" She said walking away from his words. The anxiety that grew within her was now beginning to come to the surface as she dragged her fingers down her face. She was too tired to go on. She slumped to the floor and held her head in her hands. She hadn't noticed how much her hair grew since they arrived. "Oh, Bishop where does it end? When are these fucking animals going to realize that these things aren't our friends? They kill, Bishop. They kill everything!"

Bishop held her tightly, trying to sooth her, but deep inside Ellen's mind everything that had happened before this moment was playing over and over again like a broken record. She knew this was only the beginning and she was determined for it to be the end. "Bishop?" "Hm?" "We have to stop them."

Ripley crawled into bed and held Newt closely to her. She double and triple checked that Bishop was guarding the door before closing her eyes and drifting back into sleep.

Despite the darkness in the room, Corporal Hicks could see everything clear as day. He smiled warmly at the sight of Ripley and Newt lying together as they slept. He noted how beautiful Ripley was. She looked like a mother holding Newt the way she did. It amused him, he knew Ellen was tough as nails, she practically saved the whole damn universe and yet here she was completely off guard, not even half the person she could become given the circumstances.

He noticed the length of her hair. He figured they'd been out there-wherever there was, for a pretty, long damn time. He didn't mind it though, it was sort of comforting knowing that they were still together after all this time he and Ripley, and Newt, Newt especially. He admired them, they were survivors. His chain of thought was interrupted by the sound of Vasquez coming to. He sat up and through his shoe at her. She groaned not yet able to fight back. The sound alerted Bishop who was standing obediently outside.

He re-entered the medical center to greet them. "Good evening Hicks, Vasquez." Vasquez groaned again. "Good enough for me," he shrugged.

"Bishop is that you?" Hicks asked. He was suddenly very alert, hopeful even; did they all manage to make it out of this thing alive?

"It's good to see you too Hicks." Bishop said while he brought a med kit to Hicks's side.

"Where's Drake?" Bishop decided to choose his words carefully, so as not to shatter the illusion Hicks had so hopefully created. "We'll talk about everything after dinner. Let's have a look at those burns."

* * *

Bishop had once again successfully patched Hicks up. "Your wounds should be healed fully within a matter of days." Bishop put a light to Hicks' eyes and took note that he had recovered beautifully.

Vasquez finally sat up cracking her joints, "What's the plan?"

"Dinner," Bishop responded rather quickly. He was nervous. He didn't want anyone asking him any questions, especially ones that he knew the answer too.

Hicks stood to his feet, quickly adapting to his newly healed wounds. He started to follow Bishop out but checked on Newt and Ripley first. Newt was awake, tracing Ellen's face line with her finger. She was whispering to herself "Mama, wake up. Please wake up," when Hicks appeared.

"Newt?" Newt answered with a small noise but wouldn't take her eyes off of Ripley. "She'll be up soon. Why don't you come and get dinner with Bishop, Vasquez and I. I'm sure that by the time you finish she'll be up, and she'll be so happy to hear that you ate all of your veggies." Newt turned and looked at Hicks he gave gentle smile as he put out his arms for her to climb into. He was careful as he removed Newt from Ellen's embrace. Newt nuzzled her face in Hicks neck as he carried her away. She looked back at Ellen, still pleading with her to wake up.

Vasquez dug her fork into her plate stuffing her face, before spitting everything back out. "Shit! Shit and more shit! Bishop how long have we been out there?" she yelled annoyed.

"Two years, maybe three," he replied uninterested in her complaint.

"Three years and they still have changed this damn meal plan. Man this shit burns." Vasquez said as she threw down her fork.

"Burns?" Hicks asked curiously.

"Well it sure as hell aint frosty," she shot back. She and Hicks laughed at the private joke. "Bishop why haven't you gone to get Drake? I thought you said he was getting tests done?" Bishops face had gone pale –if it could.

"The men told me that they'd notify me when they were done." Vasquez was getting ready to argue when Ripley stepped into the room. She looked up and smiled. Vasquez starting clapping in her honor and everyone chimed in. "Welcome back," she said. Ripley faintly smiled back.

Newt jumped at the sight of her and scrambled to get to her. Hicks picked her up and spun her around to the other side of him. She practically ran into Ripley's arms. The two of them held one another tightly. Ripley kissed Newt's head as if to make her forget what she was so traumatized by. Still carrying Newt, Ripley took her seat next to Hicks. She ran her hands through his hair then nudged his forehead. "Nice to see you're still alive knucklehead," she said smiling at him.

Things were different now that Ripley was awake. Hicks never imagined that it would be this hard to talk to her. He felt a certain closeness with her that had developed in a matter of minutes. It felt good to be able to talk to her, to be with her while they weren't distracted with trying to staying alive. He recognized that they had chemistry before, but this was completely different. There was something new about how she spoke, and the look in her eyes captivated him in all too many ways. "It's good to see you too." They stared at each other maybe a moment too long or at least until Ellen became occupied with something else such as her food.

She began to eat. As quietly as she could she whispered to him, "We have to talk." Hicks nearly choked on his food. "Jesus Dwayne, slow down."

"About what?" he said through his cracked voice. Just then, another woman entered the room. Her presence caused a sudden silence to strike across them. Bishop stood by her side as if to show some sort of allegiance. Ellen tightened her grip on Newt.


	3. Chapter 3

The woman's eyes met Ripley's instantly. She began speaking to everyone in the room, but she held her gaze as if to speak only to her. "Good evening marines…Lieutenant. My name is Elizabeth Coulter, welcome aboard the Sulaco II. I am its captain, and you are here as my guests. As I'm sure you might have guessed it is my job to make sure that all of you do your jobs." Hicks chuckled under his breath, _what job?_

"What are we doing here?" Ripley interrupted.

Elizabeth was silent for a moment and then answered. "Lieutenant you and your shuttle were headed towards earth with Corporal Hicks, Private Vasquez, Private Drake, Bishop and Newt. Four years ago, Weylan and Yutani corp were successful in getting one of the organisms you had so blatantly described as a Xenomorph to earth. In result there was a massacre. Fortunately not everyone wants to stand by and watch the world burn. The government listened. They had these ships built to carry any life and personnel safely off earth. It's by pure luck that we caught you before you landed."

The room was dead silent. "There's no one left?" Hicks asked quietly.

"Not on earth, no. As I was saying the government manufactured and built these ships to help any survivors who were looking for a second chance. This ship is about 100 times maybe even a thousand times larger than the Sulaco I. On this ship alone there about 250,000 people living among us and an army of an additional 1500 men and women."

"I don't understand. How do you expect us to live out here?" Ripley asked.

"I know this must be confusing for you but we do have the necessary technology aboard these ships to keep us alive. Just like any city or town we have a hospital, a police station, and a food market. The best part is you don't have to pick up the tab. There's no currency out here. Everything's free."

"What happens when we run out of gas?" Vasquez asked as if she found the glitch in this so called master plan.

"The ships run on solar energy, which is convenient since we're currently in the solar system."

"You keep saying ships, there's more than one?" Ripley asked trying to stay informed. "There are about fifty other ships just like ours. The only thing differentiating us from them is our number, sector 3."

"So what happens now?" Hicks asked. "Where do we go from here?"

"Corporal, you've already been assigned a job, you and Vasquez will be training our men down stairs to be prepared-"

"For what?" Ripley said, interrupting again. Ms. Coulter seemed not to notice.

"For anything. The human race is no longer a stranger to the species you described coming into contact with. Right now our goal is to be as educated as we can about them. We need to know how we can kill them and how we can survive. Which is where you come in. You'll be informing the authority with exactly what we're dealing with."

Ellen opened her mouth as if to say something but Elizabeth had already begun answering her question. "There's a school for children…for Newt. I'm sure she wouldn't mind making new friends. If it turns out to be a problem your work hours are parallel to Hicks and Vasquez's so one of you will be able to take care of her while the other works. Now I've assigned the three of you to be in the family suite it's very close to the school, I tried to be conscious."

Hicks and Ripley looked at each other awkwardly but neither of them protested. "You will all be located in the same region, so Bishop and Vasquez will only be across the hall. You'll be like neighbors."

"That's all fine and dandy but where's Drake?" Vasquez asked intently.

Elizabeth paused and looked at Bishop before answering. He had clearly left her to do all of the dirty work. "Private Drake died as of 0800 this evening." The news hit them like an atomic bomb. They protested for more answers but they didn't receive any. Ripley kept a sharp eye on Elizabeth as she began to exit. Her final words being, "Bishop will show you to your rooms."

Ripley hadn't noticed that Newt had fallen asleep on her arm until Hicks offered to carry her. Their suite was complete with the latest technology; they could view any part of the ship with the simple press of a button. As they stepped in, they entered into the dining room.

"When you wake up there will be breakfast on the table." Bishop added politely. Ripley looked beside her and took note of the large bed. She was about to put Newt down when Bishop interjected. "Her room is just there." He pointed to a bedroom, a girl's bedroom that was decorated sweetly with toys and a suitable bed for Newt. Ellen figured it worked perfectly since she could see Newt and Newt could see her. "Well then I'll leave you guys to it. If you need anything, I'll be just across the hall."

Ripley and Hicks watched Bishop leave both incredibly anxious about what was supposed to happen next. "I'll put her to bed." Hicks said. Ellen nodded. She skimmed the apartment hoping to find a couch or a reclining chair but there was nothing. It was plain and simple. She and Hicks were sleeping together tonight, and tomorrow night and every other night for that matter. The thought sent chills down her spine. She looked for the bathroom and started to strip down to her skin. She took a shower while in the room just next to her Hicks was with Newt.

He tucked her in and smiled at the kid. He liked this thing with her and Ripley whatever it was, it seemed right to him. He felt like he had to protect them from any and every harm simply because he loved them more or less. While he watched Newt sleep, it suddenly occurred to him that he loved her and more importantly he loved Ripley.

Did they have a shot in sector 3 and what was it that she wanted to talk to him about? The questions fell through him like water and that's when he remembered Drake. He looked around him suddenly very conscience of where he was. Why had he been so lucky to have a shot at life and not Drake? He missed his friend desperately and now he had become nothing more than a pair of dog tags- just like Gorman, just like Hudson, just like everyone else.

He looked at Newt again and was startled at how quickly the pain and guilt had fled from his chest. He kissed her forehead and was about to leave when he heard her cry out, "Don't go daddy!" _Dad? When did this start?_ He couldn't completely blame her, her own parents had abandoned and died on her. He didn't know what to say. He got down to Newts level and began to sooth her "Don't worry kid, Mom and I will be right there the whole time. Can you see us?" Newt looked at the bed and nodded. "That's great sweetie, you know why? Cause we can see you too." Newt smiled at that and nodded her head in approval.

Hicks left Newt to sleep and walked outside her room into his and began rummaging through the drawers, looking for something to wear. He pulled out some night pants and slipped into them. By the time he finished Ellen walked out wearing nothing but her towel. Hicks tried desperately not to notice how wet she was. The thoughts of that alone sent him into a wave of distilled shock.

He stared at her, he knew his eyes were boring holes through her but he didn't care. From this encounter alone he'd already thought of three fantasies of the two of them together. Not realizing the now obvious bulge in his pants, he started to speak. "You said we had to talk earlier?" Like Hicks, Ripley was looking for something to wear. She looked until she founds something suitable – a tank and clean under wear, Hicks should have guessed as much.

She didn't get into bed right away, but she hadn't ignored his question either. "We can't stay here. We have to get off this ship."

"I don't understand, everything's perfect here. You heard what Elizabeth said, where do you think we'll go?"

"To another ship. It's Drake…it was Drake."

"What are you saying Ellen?"

"I was the first to wake when we arrived here. When I did, Bishop found me and explained what happened. Somehow Drake got exposed and was cocooned by a face hugger."

"Christ," Hicks managed to say under his breath. "What should we do?"

"We can't stay here!" Ellen yelled annoyed that she had to repeat herself.

"Ellen, now wait just a goddamn minute. There are children on this ship. We have to help them. We can't just blow everybody to shreds." Ellen's hand brushed through the front of her hair. She simply could not fathom all of this was happening to her again. The aliens, the massacre all of it and what scared her even more was having to survive it all over again. "Ellen?...Ripley?"

"What!" she snapped. She realized how rude she'd just been and replaced her frustration with a sigh. "You're right. We have to help them. It's just…something's not right."


	4. Chapter 4

When Ripley got up, the next morning, she was completely alone. Hicks was gone and Newt wasn't in her bed. She pulled on a jacket and some jeans and left the suite. She was half way down the corridor when she saw Bishop, holding an egg. She sprinted towards him, "Bishop what are you doing? Destroy it!" She was almost near him when a pain hit her chest. Her legs buckled as she fell to floor. She screamed out in pain as something evil began to push its way out of her rib cage. "O, God! Bishop! Help me. The pain… it hurts," she cried.

Bishop got down to her and looked her in the eyes. He violently gripped her face within his hands and spat in her face, "_The trick, William Potter, is not minding that it hurts."_

"No, no! Kill me!" she screamed as she hit him away. Her hands on his shirt turned into a grip as the alien finally pushed out. Bishop pulled the Alien out of Ripley's dead body and walked away saying to himself, "_The trick, William potter is not minding that it hurts._"

Ripley woke up in her bed gasping for air. She clutched her chest feeling the pain of where the alien had been in her dream. Her surprise reaction woke Hicks up too.

"Ellen are you okay? Jesus, you're all wet." Calmly, he went into the bathroom and pulled a towel from the rack. When he came back to her side he started wiping the cold sweat from her face and her chest. She pushed him away shaking in terror, but Hicks didn't back down. He wrapped her in the towel and held her to his chest as she fought.

"Ellen, I'm right here. Just relax it was only a dream." He said as he rocked her.

She thought about how stupid she looked. "I'm sorry," she said ashamed of herself. "Hey, listen there's no need to apologize. These things happen…How long have you been…?" "Since I first got on LV-426." Hicks left her side, just long enough to bring her water.

"Thanks."

"Anytime." He paused, letting her take in the reality of the moment before saying anything else. "You know Ellen, when I first trained as a Marine I was given this assignment 'cause you know the boss thought I was good enough. It was this place called Belle La Saine over in the north of France. It's a small town...great people. Anyway we had to protect these civilians, because they were right in the middle of this goddamn war and I was given a rookie to look after too. He was grade 1, and I was already grade 5, which made me qualified to look after him."

Ellen's head was secure on his chest. She listened to his story and his heart beat, the two together put her in a complete state of tranquility.

"I remember he had a strong heart. He wouldn't back down for anything, but I was nervous so I made him to do stupid things and by the time something big happened he was determined to prove himself." His voice trailed off as the story became harder to tell.

"We we're being ambushed...he was doing so well until...they had threw this grenade. We were so far apart he and I... and the damn thing landed right in front of him. I ran of course but it was too late...his body was completely mutilated. The next few weeks I kept blaming myself for what happened, thinking that If I had done something different he would have still been alive, but I realized it didn't matter. Dwelling on the past only made it worse. I had to think positively. Even though that kid was dead, I still had so many memories of him and they were all good. Sure you can contemplate on what ifs, but it's better to remember what was."

Ellen started laughing. Hick's chuckled too, "What?"

"You remember when we we're on LV-426, and the rescue ship crashed and Hudson was going nuts. What did he say"

"Game over man, game over!" Hicks said, the two of them now uncontrollably laughing. Their hysterical cries died down in matter of moments.

"I'm gonna miss him." Ellen admitted.

"He would have like that." Hicks said.

Ellen stared at Newt in her bed. She was sleeping the night through, and that was the only thing that truly gave her peace at mind. She finished her water, and a wave of exhaustion hit her again. She fixed the sheets and got back in bed. This time, she slept under Hicks. He wrapped his arm around her and the two of them closed their eyes.

* * *

When Hicks woke up he saw the food on the table and Ripley sipping at coffee. He turned hoping to see Newt's face but she was gone. He pushed himself out of bed and sat at the table and made himself a plate. "Where's the little one?"

"Bishop took her for the day." Ellen said as she pulled out a newspaper for reading.

"Did he mention when we're supposed to go to work?"

"We're not going in today. Vasquez took your shift and anything I know can certainly wait until tomorrow." Hicks noticed Ripley's leg slipping from under her robe.

"Are you thirsty?" she caught him off guard.

"What?" Hicks said as his attention diverted.

"I said are you thirsty? There's some juice in the kitchen and a pot of coffee just there on the table."

"Oh, no…maybe later." Their eyes met again, both of them were in tune with one another and yet again Ripley broke their gaze. She gathered her plate and walked away from the table but before she became out of reach Hicks yanked her wrist. She was surprised at his aggression. The way he looked at her was overwhelming, as if she were something to eat. Hicks stood up to, loosening his grip on her wrist. His hand brushed the hair from her face and then he kissed her.

Ripley could feel her heart beating beneath her chest, faster and faster. She kissed him back exhilarated by the feeling. Hicks pushed the dishes out of her hand, and leaned her on the table. He spread open her robe, and moved his hand up her shirt. "Dwayne," she gasped between their lips.

He squeezed her breast as he kissed her from her jaw to her collar bone. Ripley held his back for support as his hand moved down between her legs. Her breathing got harder as he pushed his fingers deep inside of her. She moaned as he brought them in and out of her. He sucked on her boobs and closed his eyes as the sweat began to surface on her chest.

She arched her back beneath him and stopped his hand from moving as she violently came. Her body finally relaxed as her back fell hard against the surface of the table. There was nothing but breathing between them.

He kissed her again and again and again. "More. I want more," she gasped. He wasn't wasting anytime, he had to get inside of her. Hicks gave his glistening cock a few strokes and slid between her legs. They both moaned at how tight it was. He pushed in her some more, making Ripley moan even louder. "Fuck, you're so tight," he whispered. She wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him in deeper and then there was nothing.

She felt him, all of him inside of her. Neither of them moved because in that moment they were so physically close, that they were the same person. When Hicks began to move in and out of her the sound of their breathing returned. She pulled his face towards hers. She needed to look into his eyes as they finally made love. He kissed her lips thrusting harder and harder again. "Dwayne…I want..I need you to come inside me."

"But what about-"

"Just do it goddamn it," she begged. The feeling he was giving her, was as if nothing else existed, he made her believe that it was all a dream and she loved him for it.

"Shit," he whispered.

Ellen's moans got louder, and he knew she was on edge. He pulled her shoulders further down on him, now he was at a steady place. Her eyes rolled back in pleasure.

"Look at me," Hicks commanded. She did.

She felt him going harder and then it happened. "Dwayne…o god." She came so intensely her legs were shuttering. When she did Hicks savored the feeling, of _his_ Ellen coming on him. He returned the gift and shot load after load of himself inside her. He moaned hard collapsing on top of her and laid there breathless, while his lips slid on her chest.


	5. Chapter 5

When Ripley got up, the next morning, she was completely alone. Hicks was gone and Newt wasn't in her bed. She pulled on a jacket and some jeans and left the suite. She was half way down the corridor when she saw Bishop, holding an egg. She sprinted towards him, "Bishop what are you doing? Destroy it!" She was almost near him when a pain hit her chest. Her legs buckled as she fell to floor. She screamed out in pain as something evil began to push its way out of her rib cage. "O, God! Bishop! Help me. The pain… it hurts," she cried.

Bishop got down to her and looked her in the eyes. He violently gripped her face within his hands and spat in her face, "_The trick, William Potter, is not minding that it hurts."_

"No, no! Kill me!" she screamed as she hit him away. Her hands on his shirt turned into a grip as the alien finally pushed out. Bishop pulled the Alien out of Ripley's dead body and walked away saying to himself, "_The trick, William potter is not minding that it hurts._"

Ripley woke up in her bed gasping for air. She clutched her chest feeling the pain of where the alien had been in her dream. Her surprise reaction woke Hicks up too.

"Ellen are you okay? Jesus, you're all wet." Calmly, he went into the bathroom and pulled a towel from the rack. When he came back to her side he started wiping the cold sweat from her face and her chest. She pushed him away shaking in terror, but Hicks didn't back down. He wrapped her in the towel and held her to his chest as she fought.

"Ellen, I'm right here. Just relax it was only a dream." He said as he rocked her.

She thought about how stupid she looked. "I'm sorry," she said ashamed of herself. "Hey, listen there's no need to apologize. These things happen…How long have you been…?" "Since I first got on LV-426." Hicks left her side, just long enough to bring her water.

"Thanks."

"Anytime." He paused, letting her take in the reality of the moment before saying anything else. "You know Ellen, when I first trained as a Marine I was given this assignment 'cause you know the boss thought I was good enough. It was this place called Belle La Saine over in the north of France. It's a small town...great people. Anyway we had to protect these civilians, because they were right in the middle of this goddamn war and I was given a rookie to look after too. He was grade 1, and I was already grade 5, which made me qualified to look after him."

Ellen's head was secure on his chest. She listened to his story and his heart beat, the two together put her in a complete state of tranquility.

"I remember he had a strong heart. He wouldn't back down for anything, but I was nervous so I made him to do stupid things and by the time something big happened he was determined to prove himself." His voice trailed off as the story became harder to tell.

"We we're being ambushed...he was doing so well until...they had threw this grenade. We were so far apart he and I... and the damn thing landed right in front of him. I ran of course but it was too late...his body was completely mutilated. The next few weeks I kept blaming myself for what happened, thinking that If I had done something different he would have still been alive, but I realized it didn't matter. Dwelling on the past only made it worse. I had to think positively. Even though that kid was dead, I still had so many memories of him and they were all good. Sure you can contemplate on what ifs, but it's better to remember what was."

Ellen started laughing. Hick's chuckled too, "What?"

"You remember when we we're on LV-426, and the rescue ship crashed and Hudson was going nuts. What did he say"

"Game over man, game over!" Hicks said, the two of them now uncontrollably laughing. Their hysterical cries died down in matter of moments.

"I'm gonna miss him." Ellen admitted.

"He would have like that." Hicks said.

Ellen stared at Newt in her bed. She was sleeping the night through, and that was the only thing that truly gave her peace at mind. She finished her water, and a wave of exhaustion hit her again. She fixed the sheets and got back in bed. This time, she slept under Hicks. He wrapped his arm around her and the two of them closed their eyes.

* * *

When Hicks woke up he saw the food on the table and Ripley sipping at coffee. He turned hoping to see Newt's face but she was gone. He pushed himself out of bed and sat at the table and made himself a plate. "Where's the little one?"

"Bishop took her for the day." Ellen said as she pulled out a newspaper for reading.

"Did he mention when we're supposed to go to work?"

"We're not going in today. Vasquez took your shift and anything I know can certainly wait until tomorrow." Hicks noticed Ripley's leg slipping from under her robe.

"Are you thirsty?" she caught him off guard.

"What?" Hicks said as his attention diverted.

"I said are you thirsty? There's some juice in the kitchen and a pot of coffee just there on the table."

"Oh, no…maybe later." Their eyes met again, both of them were in tune with one another and yet again Ripley broke their gaze. She gathered her plate and walked away from the table but before she became out of reach Hicks yanked her wrist. She was surprised at his aggression. The way he looked at her was overwhelming, as if she were something to eat. Hicks stood up to, loosening his grip on her wrist. His hand brushed the hair from her face and then he kissed her.

Ripley could feel her heart beating beneath her chest, faster and faster. She kissed him back exhilarated by the feeling. Hicks pushed the dishes out of her hand, and leaned her on the table. He spread open her robe, and moved his hand up her shirt. "Dwayne," she gasped between their lips.

He squeezed her breast as he kissed her from her jaw to her collar bone. Ripley held his back for support as his hand moved down between her legs. Her breathing got harder as he pushed his fingers deep inside of her. She moaned as he brought them in and out of her. He sucked on her boobs and closed his eyes as the sweat began to surface on her chest.

She arched her back beneath him and stopped his hand from moving as she violently came. Her body finally relaxed as her back fell hard against the surface of the table. There was nothing but breathing between them.

He kissed her again and again and again. "More. I want more," she gasped. He wasn't wasting anytime, he had to get inside of her. Hicks gave his glistening cock a few strokes and slid between her legs. They both moaned at how tight it was. He pushed in her some more, making Ripley moan even louder. "Fuck, you're so tight," he whispered. She wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him in deeper and then there was nothing.

She felt him, all of him inside of her. Neither of them moved because in that moment they were so physically close, that they were the same person. When Hicks began to move in and out of her the sound of their breathing returned. She pulled his face towards hers. She needed to look into his eyes as they finally made love. He kissed her lips thrusting harder and harder again. "Dwayne…I want..I need you to come inside me."

"But what about-"

"Just do it goddamn it," she begged. The feeling he was giving her, was as if nothing else existed, he made her believe that it was all a dream and she loved him for it.

"Shit," he whispered.

Ellen's moans got louder, and he knew she was on edge. He pulled her shoulders further down on him, now he was at a steady place. Her eyes rolled back in pleasure.

"Look at me," Hicks commanded. She did.

She felt him going harder and then it happened. "Dwayne…o god." She came so intensely her legs were shuttering. When she did Hicks savored the feeling, of _his_ Ellen coming on him. He returned the gift and shot load after load of himself inside her. He moaned hard collapsing on top of her and laid there breathless, while his lips slid on her chest.


	6. Chapter 6

Private Drake had been a man of great rank in the marines. He surrounded himself with strong superior people because that's the type of man he was. Unfortunately, like most people who are superior, he forgot that there was always someone who was someone who had more power and in this case it was Ms. Vickers, the woman who had seduced him upon waking up from hyper sleep.

Drake remembered thoroughly the slim form of her body, the green eyes she watched him with and the blonde hair he so desperately wanted to grab in a moment of ecstasy. Now the only thing he wanted to do was break her neck, as he recalled the moment she had locked him in this room.

He woke feeling uncomfortable and glued to the wall. As his eyes adjusted to the room, he realized there was an egg in there with him. He panicked, he couldn't move and what was worse he didn't know what had become of the others.

"No fucking way. Holy shit!" he screamed trying to break free from his abnormal bonds, and then it hit him, the agonizing pain from his chest.

He knew he didn't have much time and he knew he was being watched. Whatever this place was, he knew that even a fucking alien couldn't be that smart where it would leave the lights on in the room. Not to mention he was the only person in here. There should have been more.

Drake realized that he was the vessel that would bring bloodshed back into the world. He quickly reached for his gun trying to fight the feeling of the alien heard bursting through him. He felt around his BDU for the rifle he had carefully hidden in case of an emergency, but it was gone. He looked for the knife that should have been in his back pocket, but it was gone.

He was running out of time and the pain was unbearable. He looked up at the camera that was monitoring the room and he put up his middle finger.

"You bitch!" he yelled and with that the alien busted through his chest leaving him for dead.

On the other side of the camera Vickers watched intently. She watched the organism leap from Drake's chest and disappear into darkness. Then the phone rang.

* * *

Bishop stepped out of the room and removed his gloves and the face mask he was wearing. He smiled at the approaching figure. She was hostile.

"What did he say?" Vickers spat, demanding an explanation. An essence of disrespect rang on her tongue.

"Why don't you ask him yourself," Bishop said ignoring her compulsive rage.

She entered the room and stared at the old and wilted figure before her. The sight brought tears to her eyes.

"Is that you?," the old voice whispered.

She got down on her knees and sat by the old man's feet.

"I'm here father," she said as she held his hand in hers and caressed her face with it.

"You must…try harder," he continued.

"We're almost there. We have a vessel, father. It should be ready in a matter of days."

The old man nodded his head in approval. "You look…so much, like…your mother." He cupped her chin with his fingers and then was thrown into a coughing fit. He desperately fought to get his breathing back. "You must go on…only you can protect them. This place is all that's left of the human race. They need you to rule them."

"I know. I won't let you down. Sleep father." She kissed his cheek and looked him in the eye one last time. The pace detector had stopped beeping and turned into a constant siren. Vickers cried in his chest for a moment before leaving the same way she entered. Bishop stood outside patiently.

"Where is it?" she asked while trying to hide the grief she had previously endured.

"Right this way," Bishop said, leading her down the corridor. They passed through several doors until they reached the room where Drake's body was still strung upon the wall. Vickers looked on with approval.

"How long did it take to get that big?"

"A few hours."

"Is it a queen?"

"No."

Vickers was quiet for a moment. "Bring me to him."

The room was dark. When Bishop and Vickers entered the room, the android became alert. He was sore and tired. Vickers sprinted toward him. She hit him on his face and then screamed at him for good measure. The android merely flinched at the sound of her screeching.

"It didn't work!" She hit the android again. He could hear her heavy breathing as the blood trickled from his head.

"Your friends will pay for your misjudgment," she whispered intently, then she was gone leaving the android to sit in darkness

* * *

Newt had been in the same room all day, completely alone. Every now and then someone would give her food, but no one would talk to her. So it came as a surprise when Bishop had come to see her. He had tried to make conversation but he sensed he was only frightening Newt even more.

Newt was nervous. She'd seen what he'd done to Private Drake, and she was scared he would do the same thing to her. She started to cry. She wanted Ripley and Hicks to find her and she wondered if they were thinking about her. She wondered what Bishop wanted with her, or rather what he wanted from her mom and dad.

He was supposed to be her friend. Why was he hurting everyone now? He had come early in the morning and took her away before she woke up and when she finally did she was in a science lab. When she saw Bishop she started screaming again, he tried to calm her but it wasn't any use so he threatened her with another needle. It got her quiet but she hadn't stopped thinking about what Bishop was trying to explain to her.

His words echoed through her ears, "Your mom and dad are making me something special, it won't take long. I promise." Well it did and whatever it was that Ripley and Hicks were making she had to find out, she was determined to.

She felt obligated to protect them in her own way, however small it was, just like they had done to her. To Newt they were a family, the only true family she would ever have and she couldn't let them go. She started to think of a way to get out of the room when she felt a sudden pinch on her neck.

* * *

Bishop knocked on Ripley and Hicks' door but there was no answer. _Were they still in there? _He spoke to the Sulaco's computer and asked, "Brother, are there any personnel in the suite."

The computer responded immediately. "Brother is scanning the room…there are currently two humans inside."

"Anyone else?"

"No."

"Thanks brother." Bishop opened the apartment door, and stepped inside. He flinched when he saw broken dishes on the floor.

He called out their names, "Ripley? Hicks?" No answer.

He walked further in and found the two of them in bed, sleeping. Ripley was curled under Hicks embrace, only sheets covered them. He shook Hicks awake. Hicks looked down at Ripley first and then at Bishop. He smiled when he saw Newt in his arms.

"I'm gonna put her down," Bishop whispered. Hicks nodded in agreement. He waited for Bishop to be in Newt's room before scrambling to the bathroom. After tucking Newt in Bishop checked on Ellen to make sure she was still sleeping. Now was his chance. He went into the kitchen and made lunch for Hicks, a BLT with orange juice. He remembered Hicks favorite meal from all that time on LV-426, it was perfect.

He checked behind him and in front of him again before pulling out an empty cylinder or at least that's how it looked. You could barely tell that there was something within it. The cylinder was carrying a black substance, a gel of some sort. Bishop eyed it trying to understand the specimen but was interrupted by the sound of Hicks exiting the bathroom. Bishop quickly plopped the gel into the orange juice and met Hicks out in the dining room.

"Were you always such a mess Hicks?" Hicks looked at him confused and then Bishop stared down at the plates. His skin turned a beat red.

"Oh that. It was an accident."

Bishop smiled shaking his head, "Right." He wanted to laugh but refrained himself.

"What's this?"

"Your favorite."

Hicks looked under the napkin and found his BLT perfectly cut and golden. "No way! God Bishop you're amazing." Hicks dug into the sandwich. He scoffed the meal down eating everything on the plate. Bishop watched him intently.

"How was it?" Bishop asked grinning.

"_What_ was it?" Ripley said as she appeared at the table. Hicks kissed her hand as she stood by him.

"Bishop came over and made lunch. I ate it all sorry."

"It's okay you're gonna need your strength for tomorrow." They smiled at each other receiving the inside joke.

"Bishop where's Newt?" Ripley asked concerned that she hadn't seen the girl with him.

"Oh, I put her in bed, she's out cold again."

Ripley left them to be with her. Bishop handed Hicks the OJ.

"Don't forget your juice."

"Oh, right." Hicks blushed. He knocked it down in one sip. "Thanks again Bishop."

"No thank you…well I guess I should be going."

"Are you sure, you're welcome to stay." Ellen said reappearing with Newt on her shoulder.

"Yes, I really must be going. Ms. Coulter has requested an audience with me." He was out the door when Ripley called him again. His eyes fell down in anguish. _Did she know? Of course not. But she could feel it._

"Is everything alright?"

"I'm fine," he said shuffling off her question and finally leaving the suite.

Ellen sat at the table carrying Newt at her waist. Her thoughts were suddenly overflowing her head.

"What's the matter?" Hicks asked. He knew her now, inside and out. He could feel something was bothering her.

"Did he seem…off to you?"

"Bishop?"

"Yeah."

Hicks thought about it a moment and then said "He's probably just busy trying to learn everything about the ship."

"What about that Coulter woman. The way they interacted yesterday…" Hicks shrugged."It didn't look like they knew each other? And Drake, what about him? I mean what happened to him?"

"Bishop said he was cocooned."

"Something's not right Dwayne. I'm telling you, I can feel it. We have to find out what really happened to Drake, because if we don't everyone on this ship could die."

Hicks heard the fear in her voice. He looked down at Newt and he agreed. "Okay. We'll find out what happened to Drake."

When Newt woke up, Ripley finally got her to eat something. Hicks left soon after too start his new job and see how Vasquez was. Ripley tried to get her to talk about Bishop but she wouldn't speak about him. In fact she barely spoke at all. Ripley was worried her suspicions were true. _Could Bishop still be trusted? _She had enough experience with androids to know that anything was possible

They sat on the bed together, Ripley held her as they watched TV. She was in the middle of brushing Newt's hair when she sprung from her arms and hid under the covers.

"Newt?" Ripley called out. A feeling of guilt and concern made her stomach drop. She promised Newt she'd always be there, what had happened to her? What had she seen? She got under the covers with her. "Newt?...What's wrong? You can tell me."

There was a silence before she answered. "I feel like someone's watching me."

Ripley jumped on the opportunity to make Newt feel safe. "No one can see us Newt. I promise."

"Not even Bishop?" Her words ripped Ripley's loyalties in two. "Not even Bishop. Cross my heart. Hope to die." Newt kissed her cheek cuddled closely to her and soon fell asleep.

Ripley watched her eyes close unwillingly. She played close attention to her as her little face made frowns and every now and then her tiny body would shutter from the vivid images that haunted her mind. It broke her heart to see _her_ child this way. She thought about it until she herself fell asleep.

Hicks had come home early to find both of the girls sleeping in bed. After he showered he got in next to Ripley and held the both of them in his arms. Ripley responded to his touch.

"How was it?" she whispered sleepily.

"I saw some of my old men- great guys I used to train with."

"That's nice."

"Vasquez did a great job, whipping them into shape."

"Do you think they have a chance?"

"They have one, just like we had one."

"But?"

"There's twelve maybe fifteen as good as Vasquez and I."

"Out of 1500 men, that's all? Jesus," Ripley sighed. The stress was overwhelming

"We made it out of LV-426 with less than half that."

"Do you trust them?"

Hicks thought about the question, did he? Could he put the responsibility of Newt and Ripley's lives in the hands of those men if something should happen to him and Vasquez? He thought for a moment more, "Yes." He kissed Ripley's head and tightened his grip on her and Newt. It would be a long time before they all saw each other again.


	7. Chapter 7

There was a loud knock on the door, waking Ripley up. She slid from under Hicks' embrace and left him and Newt sleeping in bed. When she opened the door a young woman stood before her. "Who are you?" Ripley interrogated.

The woman's polite mannerism did not falter. "I'm Ms. Joanne, Rebecca's-"

"Newt. Her name's Newt."

"Right, I'm Newt's school teacher. It's sort of a formality here on sector 3 for the teacher to bring the new student to class on the first day," Ms. Joanne said with a perfect smile.

She shoved a basket of warm muffins into Ripley's arms. From that moment on, Ripley hated the woman. "Look you can cut the bullshit lady. Newt won't be going to school today or any other day for that matter. We won't be needing your services," Ripley said as she started to close the door.

Ms. Joanne put her foot in the apartment blocking Ripley. "What will you do with her?" she asked. "None of your goddamn business. Now please leave." Ripley shoved the woman's foot and the muffins out of the door. The teacher stood there in a state of shock. Ripley opened the door again and took the banana nut muffin from the top of the pile.

"I like bananas," she said, then slammed the door on the woman's face again.

Ripley woke Newt up and got her some breakfast. She prepared the usual eggs and bacon for Newt and a coffee and toast for Hicks. The door knocked again. Hicks announced that he'd get the door. It was Vasquez,

"Long time no see Corporal," she said coming inside.

"Jesus, Vasquez you look like shit."

Vasquez smacked his face playfully. "Don't be an ass Hicks, you already look like one." She looked around the apartment and was instantly impressed. "Well look who checked into the goddamn presidential suit. Talk about high class." She and Ripley smiled at one another in allegiance as Hicks laughed at her vulgarity behind her. Vasquez moved over to Newt. "Hey there kiddo how you holding up?" Newt gave a thumbs up.

"She's been quiet, since Bishop dropped her off yesterday." Vasquez took heed to Ripley's words, "Hey Newt why don't you come over to my place. I live just across the hall. I was going to give it to you later, but I figure now would be as good a time as any."

"What is _it_?" Newt asked suddenly fascinated.

"It's a surprise. You'll have to come see." Newt looked up at Ripley for permission.

"You can go," Ripley said kissing her on her forehead before Vasquez lead her out of the apartment. "I owe you one V!" Ripley called out.

"What time do you have to go to work?" Hicks called from the bed.

"In about an hour."

"With the Coulter woman?"

"Yeah."

"I'll go with you if you want." She walked into the room and he could feel himself getting hard. It was pitiful. Now Hicks wanted excuses to just be near Ripley at all times. She consumed him. Whatever it was, it was stronger than an attraction and more powerful than lust. He was hers and she was his, they were a team.

"No, you don't have to. It'll be boring. They told me I was going to be explaining protocol and I'll be signing a bunch of paper work." she said as she picked out something suitable to wear.

"Ellen I want to be there." She looked at his face, and saw the desire in his eyes.

"Okay."

He smiled, he won. He patted the bed for her to come sit with him. She did. He pulled her closer to him and she straddled his waist. He held her face in his hand, and stroked the softness of her cheek. "Kiss me," he begged.

All it took was for their lips to touch. Hicks bit them, he gnawed and sucked. He pulled Ripley's shirt off, revealing her bare skin. He caressed her body, admiring every corner and curve. His hips yearned against her thighs as she unbuckled his pants. She pulled out his cock and stroked him a few times.

She balanced her weight on his chest as she lowered herself on him. She let out a small groan as he sank in deeper and deeper. She could feel herself getting wet as Hicks squeezed her breast. He kissed her chin and then her lips as she started to thrust against him.

"Harder Ellen," he moaned.

She started to lose herself as she moaned forcing her legs to push harder. Hicks eased in and out of her effortlessly. He could sense Ripley slowing down, so he spun her around on her stomach. He wrapped his hand in her hair and yanked her head back as he shoved himself in her harder.

Ripley bit her lip as she pushed back on him meeting his thrusts.

"O fuck, Elle."

"No, no don't stop. Not yet," she groaned.

"I can't anymore."

Ripley fell forward on the bed, departing herself from Hicks. She turned around to face him and guided his cock back between her legs. Hicks shuttered as Ripley's hand traced his body. He took her fingers and sucked them, then let her hand smear the wetness on his skin. Her touch turned into a grip as she felt him thrusting harder inside her. He groaned at the feeling of her fluids dripping and sliding on his cock each time he pulled out of her. Ripley's nails dug into his skin as she tried so desperately to come.

Her heavy breathing turned into moans as Hicks pounded her hard for the last time. The moment his cock tightened to come, Ripley came ignoring her now snore and exhausted body. Her head fell back on the bed as every inch of him deep inside of her, shot his hot load until he was spent. He tried to move off her but she insisted that he stay.

"Don't move. I want to feel you inside me a while longer." She held Hicks in her arms and ran her fingers through his hair like he liked.

It was then that Ripley decided that she wanted to spend her life with Hicks. Before she thought that their connection however innocent or irrelevant it was, was incredibly dangerous. She wasn't sure until now whether or not their relationship was a result of them experiencing the same horrors and helping each other to heal or whether it was something genuine. She loved seeing him with Newt, and she knew Newt loved him; she had even taken to calling him daddy. Ripley was in no position to deny or take anything even remotely close to a father figure from Newt, so she let her guard down and that morning she fell in love with Dwayne Hicks.

She could feel Hicks' breathing suddenly gain a constant pace. Her head turned towards the clock. She had to be at work in 15 minutes. She moved from under, wincing as she felt him slide out of her. She quickly cleaned herself at the sink and dressed herself properly.

She left the suite and went to Vasquez's apartment. When she entered she found Newt in the middle of the room playing with a cat. She decided not to let her know she was here, Newt had been having a hard time detaching herself from Ripley since they arrived on Sulaco II.

She looked around and realized just how privileged she and Hicks had it. Vasquez's place was half the size of hers and not nearly as decorated. She wasn't kidding about her and Hicks checking into a presidential suite.

"Can I get you anything Ripley?" Vasquez asked.

"No actually, I'm on my way to work. Hicks is knocked out cold, would you be able to take Newt for a while longer? Just for an hour."

"Yeah sure, she's great. I keep forgetting she's here." Ripley smiled at the thought of Newt.

"Woah."

"What?" Ripley asked suddenly conscience of her appearance, if she looked anything like she felt she'd be embarrassed to go to work.

"You're glowing."

"Glowing?"

"Yeah like the fucking prima donna on her wedding night."

Ripley blushed. "Thanks?"

"Uh huh," Vasquez said with a curiosity on the edge of her words. "So you and Hicks…is that…"

"Serious?"

"Yeah."

"I'll let you know when I find out."

"Right." Vasquez showed Ripley to the door. "Be careful Ripley!" She called out.


	8. Chapter 8

Ripley entered into the board room and saw a fleet of men and Vickers waiting for her. They all grew silent as she stepped in. Vickers stared at her with a sinister look, but Ripley could have cared less. "Sorry, I got lost." Ripley said as she struggled to balance all of the paperwork she had in her hands.

"Gentlemen this is Lieutenant Ellen Ripley. She is the only human alive with substantial and valuable information about the Xenomorphic species. I suggest you listen to her. Learn from her…Lieutenant." Vickers said standing at the end of the table and finally sitting.

"Thank you for that introduction." Ripley paused, she didn't know where to begin. "The first time I arrived onto LV-426, I was accompanied by six other people. While they were skilled pilots, doctors, and engineers nothing could have prepared them for what was on that planet."

"Why were you there?" one of the men asked.

"We got a signal while passing by the planet. Any other questions before I continue?" No one prompted her. _Right._ "So as I was saying, upon arriving on LV-426, three of my crew members left the ship to find where the signal had been coming from. Of those three people, Kane…one of my best friends and colleagues was exposed to the Xenomorphic species…" Ripley explained everything to the men. From the deaths of the Nostromo ship to her arrival at the Sulaco II. She went over all of the proper terminologies and precautions one should take if they ever encountered a Xenomorphic species and most importantly how she managed to survive not one but two encounters.

The meeting concluded within two hours. The men exited the conference room with fear in their eyes. Ripley pitied them; they really thought that they could learn from those things. She felt accomplished, she knew that they had listened to her and she knew that those same men would try and do everything in their power to kill the species – not bring it to a goddamn science fair.

"You did a fine job Lieutenant," Vickers said as Ripley gathered her notes.

"I just hope they get it," Ripley replied.

"Come back tomorrow, there will be new people you'll need to discuss this with."

"Of course," Ripley said…she seemed distracted.

"Is everything all right?"

"I think I just…never mind." Ripley's hand moved to her abdomen as she felt something kick inside her.

"Try to be on time tomorrow Lieutenant," and with that, Vickers exited.

Ripley felt warm blood trickling from her nose. She wiped it away with her hands hoping it would stop, until she got back home. She stepped out into the corridor and saw the last glimpse of Vickers. She began to follow her. Ripley kept a distance behind her, in fear of getting caught. They took elevators and stairways until finally they arrived to the restricted floor. They halted at a gateway. Ripley concealed herself as she watched Vickers enter a pin and proceeded to go further into the ship. Ripley ran to try and catch the door but it was too late. She looked around trying to improvise another way in but found nothing.

She was turning around to leave, when she heard a _clank_. She stepped back trying to figure out where the sound came from. She heard it again…coming from the wall. She pressed her head against the carpeted surface and listened. She heard it again. She stepped back and searched for an entrance. Her fingers traced the wall looking for a crease or a hole…she found it. She stuck her fingers inside, opened the door and entered the dark room.

* * *

Ripley stepped in cautiously. As she walked in, the room seemed to activate; lights at random started to flicker on. She waited to hear the clank once more. The lights allowed her to see where she was. Hundreds of face huggers were barricaded in glass tubes. Ripley had never seen them so big nor had she seen them so small, it made her nervous. _Clank, clank clank._ The sight threw shivers down her spine. She walked deeper in trying to detect the sound. _Was it a chair?_ She turned the corner and stared in horror.

"Bishop?" Bishop clanked the chair violently on the floor, as an egg started to hatch in front of them. His mouth was muffled with a towel; his only means of communication was his eager head motioning for Ripley to take the gun sitting on the nearby table. She ran towards it as the face hugger sprung towards bishop, its skinny fingers desperate for Bishop's face. Ripley prepped the gun and shot the face hugger just as its tail hooked on Bishop's neck. The face hugger fell on the floor at Bishop's feet as Ripley rushed to remove the towel from his mouth. Bishop gasped for air as he coughed up blood. He closed his eyes in utter exhaustion.

"Bishop?"

"Ripley." His voice was glitchey, she could hear that his system was damaged. "Where are the…others?"

"They're fine."

"Newt?"

"Newt's fine," she said removing the last of his restraints. "Bishop, I need you to tell me what's going on." Bishop gave her a stern look of aggression.

"Ripley, we have to leave. These people can't be trusted. They'll kill us all." Finally someone could see what Ripley had been trying to say from the beginning.

"What happened to Drake?"

"I thought you said everyone was ok."

"You told us that Drake went in for tests Bishop. You have to think hard. Pull up the data files from two days ago."

"Ripley…I never said that. I haven't seen you since we left LV-426."His words frightened her, for a moment she couldn't speak. If it weren't for his previous traumatic experience she would have strangled him. He realized that she too, had been deceived. "It wasn't me Ripley." She started hyperventilating. "His name is David. He's an older model, more than half a century old."

"How did they do it?" she asked, the anger lingered in her voice.

"With the proper coding, David can program himself to change his physical appearance, but only someone with access to Weylan and Yutani's most classified files would be able to give David the codes." The words rushed through her head. She couldn't take it anymore. She had to get back to Newt and Hicks. She had to get everyone off this ship and then she felt it.

The pain brought her to her knees. She groaned at the feeling of something moving inside her. Bishop moved quickly to her side.

"Ripley?" She responded groaning even louder. She clutched her abdomen, crying out in agony. "Hold on." Bishop wrapped her arm around his shoulder and dragged her out of the room.

* * *

As she listened to her personal android explain the success in his mission, Adrienne Vickers smiled as one does when they are happy. "Are you sure this time?"

"Positive." David pulled up footage from that morning. Vickers watched Hicks and Ripley sleeping together on the screen. She was satisfied with his proof. "Excellent. You've done well David." David grinned for he too was happy.

They exited the restricted section speaking about future plans. "How will I find her?" David asked as they stepped out into the hall. Vickers' time of bliss evaporated at the sight before her.

"You won't need to." She took David's gun from his BDU and shot towards Ripley and Bishop as they struggled to escape. The bullet flew through Bishop's chest. Bishop stopped walking. Ripley stared in horror as she saw the blood drip from his wound. Together, they fell forward. Ripley squirmed on the floor, still squeezing his hand.

"No Bishop, please don't!" Bishop looked into her eyes as his white blood flowed from his mouth.

"I'm sorry Ripley." Sparks flew from his bullet wound as Vickers and David approached them.

"Fucking androids!" Vickers screeched as she kicked Bishop out of the way.

"Don't mind me," David said sarcastically. Ripley was losing her strength; the pain was getting harder to bare.

"Help me move her, inside. Quickly, she's going into shock." A loud bell echoed the ship's east wing. The light's had turned red making it harder to see.

Vickers looked back at the restricted section in panic. "Someone's pulled the alarm. Shit!"

"Oh my, this does make things tedious," David said speaking in a fascinated tone.

Once Vickers and David got Ripley inside the restricted section and onto a hospital bed she left. "Do it now!" she commanded.

"Where are you going?" David asked as held a needle over Ripley and the hospital bed mechanically confined her to the bed.

"To get the girl."


	9. Chapter 9

Exactly one floor above Ripley and David, Hicks stood before 500 men. "Alright boys, we got an emergency on our hands. You know the drill I want this to be quick and clean. Nobody goes anywhere alone unless your party is down. Stay in contact at all times and most importantly watch your fucking back. Vasquez, Ice, Scraps and Eighty-Six you're with me. Tottorio, Chain, Ace and Sonny stay on my six. Alright soldiers, let's move out!" They marines shouted out in allegiance. They marched out into the hallway each party separating in different directions.

"Vasquez what do you have for me?" Hicks asked as he removed the safety lock on his gun.

Vasquez looked down on the motion detector. "Clear."

"Where's Newt?"

"Ripley hadn't come back so I took her to school." Hicks thought about them and started to worry. _It wasn't like Ellen to leave Newt alone that long and they had talked about not letting Newt go to school. _Hicks tried to shake his thoughts, they made him anxious. From a distance he heard gun shots from behind him.

"Vasquez!" He called.

"I'm on it!" They followed the sound. "Closing in ten meters!"

"On my mark!" Hicks shuttered when he saw the 7 ½ foot, tall alien behind a pile of corpses. He had hoped they had left those goddamn ugly things on LV-426 and now here they were face to face like strangers who knew each other very well.

Hicks pulled the trigger and let loose on a spray of bullets. The Alien screeched in pain as it fell to the floor spraying it's acid blood everywhere. Hicks motioned forward for the rest of the men to continue through. "Vasquez, get the others out of here, I've got to get Ripley."

Vasquez touched his shoulder, "Be careful man, bring her back." With that Hicks turned around and disappeared down the corridor. Vasquez took another look at the motion detector. They were being ambushed.

* * *

Vickers ran through the halls with a gun secured in her hands. _Two, three, four…go left; take the stairs first compound on the right. _She moved with purpose. When she arrived at the shelter she ran through the crowd of men, women and children until she found the principle of sector 5's elementary school.

"Joanne," she yelled, breathing heavily. The principle turned to the voice.

"Ms. Vickers what's happened?" Vickers put her hand up as if her point was drastically more important than hers.

"The child, I sent you for. I need to see her." Joanne stared at her detecting the anxiety in her voice. _What was going on?_ Joanne started to look through the children whose parents hadn't come to claim them yet.

She found Newt standing awkwardly between a few other girls. "There she is."

Vickers rushed to the girl and grabbed her by the wrist. Newt flinched at the violent, unexpected touch of the unknown woman.

"Where are you taking her?" Joanne pressed. Vickers ignored her and dragged Newt out of the shelter.

* * *

The room was unaffected by the emergency red light so both he and Ripley could see very clearly what was going on. Ellen tossed and turned on the cold surface of the medical bed as David brought the needle closer to her cold flesh.

"You should stay still. You wouldn't want me to mess up and destroy one of your vital organs." He said as he shoved the need into her vein. She let out a small cry. It hurt more because she was fighting it.

Ripley's body instantly responded to the drugs. She relaxed in a pool of cold sweat and found her voice again. It was hard to look at David, he reminded her of Bishop and horrible images flashed in her mind.

"What's wrong with me?" She demanded despite her loss of breath.

David studied the monitor screen. "You're pregnant…with not one, but two children. You must be so proud." David said as he stroked her head- it was his failed attempt of trying to be endearing.

Fear had frozen Ripley. Her spine was an immense pressure of pins and needles, her eyes burned with bitter grief and her limbs had simply gone weak.  
"Lie down you'll make it more painful for yourself. Don't worry we'll take it out." Ripley watched as the computer activated a mechanical robot. It hovered over her and began to cut her open with laser technology. The tips of her fingers dug into the metal table as her skin parted from itself. She flinched as yet again another cold metal object touched her skin. The thin mechanical fingers dug in her insides and removed a fully grown Alien embryo still harvesting in the sack. David cut the cord connecting the two as the machine began to close her skin back up with staples. David noticed the tears slipping from Ripley's eyes.

"_The trick, William Potter, is not minding that it hurts._" David said calmly. Ripley shuttered as the fear from his words tickled her spine.

The mechanical robot placed the embryo over a drain as the sack erupted. The Alien made a high pitched screech as it's welcome into the world. David smiled at it. "Congratulations, Ripley. You've given birth to a queen."

* * *

Hicks busted through the door of his apartment. He ran in and checked the bedrooms. They were empty. He started to panic. _Think Hicks, think! Coulter! _He remembered Ripley was supposed to meet Coulter for work. He shuffled through her things but he couldn't find anything. _Where? _He rushed to the kitchen and pulled open all of the drawers.

There had to be a map somewhere. He found one on the fridge. It was a pamphlet but it would have to do. _Coulter, Coulter, Coulter. _No coulter. He flipped through the pages when a photograph of a certain blonde woman caught his eye. Adrienne Vickers. _Wasn't this Coulter?_ He searched the map for a Vickers. He found her. She was only on the other side of the ship.

* * *

Vickers was back on the restricted floor with Newt. Newt stared at Bishop's dead body on the floor as she walked over him. She couldn't take her eyes off of him as she was dragged through the corridor and further away. Vickers took her to the medical lab where Ripley and David were.

"I don't think I have to tell you but your other child is dead. If we had waited any longer she probably would have killed you two. Queens have a habit of doing that." David was interrupted by a small girls voice.

"Mommy!" Newt cried. Ripley's eyes fell on Newts face. She opened her arms for Newt to come but Vickers had pulled her back and hit her face.

"Don't call her that!" she screamed at Newt who was now crying unbearably. Ripley stood on her feet and jumped on Vickers. "Get away from her you bitch!" David pulled Ripley off of Vickers but Ripley head butted him and he stepped back and attended to his injury. Her force caused her wounds to open again. Newt stared in horror as she saw Bishop attack Ripley so aggressively, but hadn't he just been in the corridor a minute ago? Ripley kicked Vickers down again and pulled herself together and run as Vickers came to. Ripley scooped Newt in her arms moaning as her legs tightened on her wound. "Close your eyes Newt!"

Ripley looked back. _Where was she? _She ran and ran further away trying to retrace her steps from earlier. Out over the balcony it was massacre. Hundreds of people were motionless on the floor as face huggers smothered them. It was dead calm. "My God," Ripley whispered to herself. "Newt, I want you to listen to me. No matter what happens don't open your eyes. Do you understand?"

"I promise." Ripley could feel Newt trying to hide further down in her shoulder.

"Ellen, get out of the way!" Ripley heard Hicks voice as he ran towards her pointing a gun at her head. She ducked and ran towards him. Hicks pointed his gun at the erupting Alien egg above Ripley's head and fired, blowing it to pieces. She almost fell onto Hicks. He held them both in his arms and they kissed.

"You'd think after everything you've been through you'd learn to look up." Ripley did and saw the hundreds of eggs hanging above her. They started to move quickly.

"Where's Bishop?"

"Dead. Where's Vasquez."

"I don't know but she's alive." Ripley followed Hicks to the Police center. They carefully moved through cocooned bodies to the deserted facility. Once inside Ripley finally rested down.

"Remember what I told you Newt, don't open your eyes." She sat her down on the desk. Newt's eyes were obediently closed. Hicks threw Ripley a body suit, guns and ammo. Ripley took someone's glasses off of the desk and put them on Newt. "Okay you can open them now."

"It's dark," Newt protested.

"That's the point." Ripley started to suit up when Hicks noticed her scar.

"What the hell happened to you?"

"Coulter…she's behind all of this." Ripley almost fell as the pain shot through her when she zipped up the suit.

"I know, her name isn't Coulter its Vickers."

"She used me to…they're harvesting them here on the ship and she used me to produce the queen." The blood fled from Hicks' face.

"They cut it out of me…she's already started laying eggs."

"It doesn't make sense, why would she do this?"

"Weyland & Yutani have been after those goddamn things for years. Who knows?" Ripley saw something flicker in the corner of her eyes. "We better get moving, those things are gonna hatch within an hour." Hicks nodded in the agreement.

"I say we take off and nuke the entire site from orbit, it's the only way to be sure." Ripley laughed at him even though it hurt.

"If the ship is anything like the Sulaco, it requires a password to activate the escape shuttle. I'm gonna bet a million dollars Coulter has it. Here," she said as she handed Hicks a pair of handcuffs.

"Kinky." She ignored his comment.

"Newt, come here. I'm gonna attach you and Hicks together so you guys won't get separated, ok?" Ripley locked their wrists together.

"What about you?"

"I have to go get the key to the ship so we can leave. You and Hicks are going to get Vasquez and then you're gonna meet me back at the shuttle in twenty minutes ok?" Newt jumped into Ripley's arms. Ripley held her tight and kissed her head before letting her go. "Dwayne…if anything happens to me, make sure you get off this ship. Make sure you get Newt to safety."

"It won't come to that Ellen."

"Give me your word."

"She'll be fine." Ripley loaded her guns and threw the ammo over her back and the three of them left the station together.

When they stepped out the face huggers had fallen off of their victims. Again they walked with caution as they soon came to separate. "Take care of her," she said. "You just make sure you come back," he said and they parted ways.


	10. Chapter 10

**Finally it's here! Have I kept you waiting long enough? Get the chance now to read the final chapter of the Sulaco II. Enjoy everyone it's been a pleasure having you as my first audience! I'm not giving in details, about what's in this chapter, you're just going to have to read it and see.**

Hicks and Newt continued through the ship. Hicks tuned into his radio hoping to make contact with any survivors.

"Vasquez, come in." Three stories above them, Vasquez was lying unconscious on the floor. "Vasquez, do you read me?" There was no answer.

Suddenly there was an alarming sound of gun shots nearby. Hicks took precautions as he turned the corner. He saw two men taking cover as a host of aliens pursued them. "Ok Newt, I want you to stay close and stay low, you got that?"

"Affirmative," she said as she tugged tightly to Hicks' BDU.

"Ice is that you?" One of the men across the hall turned around and nodded. "Hold your position," Hicks commanded. He leveled his gun to the aliens head saying, "Game over you sick son of a-" the bullet escaped the gun and pierced the alien. "Take cover!" he called to the other marines.

Ice stepped away as the alien fell to the floor dead, its blood sprayed on the wall where he previously sat. Ice and Tottorio hustled towards Hicks as he killed 3…4…5… aliens. "Tottorio, I want you to be the eyes on the back of my head. Ice read me that goddamn motion detector!" Hicks yelled through the rain of bullets. "Let's move!"

They pushed forward all while Hicks' ammo dropped quickly. "I need ammo! I need ammo!" Newt whimpered at the sound of the loud Alien cries as they died.

"Two doors down, we got a storage room!" Tottorio said as he shot the alien popping out of a dead child's chest.

"Let's book! Ice get the door, I've got your six" Hicks announced. They rushed forward with Ice in the lead. He busted the door open while Hicks, Newt and Tottorio moved in.

"Tottorio block that door!" Hicks said as he reloaded his gun.

"What's with the fuckin kid?"

Hicks removed the safety lock from his gun without taking his eyes off of Tottorio, "She's mine. Alright everyone listen up we got a new game plan. At this minute Lieutenant Ripley is preparing the ship to self destruct. Our new mission is to get Private Vasquez and then meet Lieutenant Ripley at the escape shuttle at 0900."

"That's in twenty minutes." Ice said panicking.

"Arriva-fuckin'-derci!" Tottorio screamed. His voice echoed through the room as he laughed at their odds.

"Can I come?" The boys turned around pointing their guns at the small voice.

"Jesus Christ eight-six, I almost blew your fucking brains out," Tottorio scolded as he lowered his rifle.

"I'm sorry Hicks I couldn't get the damn thing to work." Hicks made a deep sigh while Tottorio and Ice cracked up.

"Eighty-six! Fuckin' Einstein," Tottorio said while he pointed his finger in Eighty-Six's face.

"It ain't funny Johnny."

Tottorio's face lost its humor, "Don't call me that. My mother calls me that."

"Everybody just calm down and stay frosty. Ace, give him the detector. That shouldn't be too hard eighty-six."

"Yeah alls you gotta do is hold it," Tottorio grinned.

Hicks stood by shaking his head. He was on edge from not hearing from Vasquez. "Let's move out!"

* * *

Ripley ran through darkness as she reached Vickers' suite. Yet even in darkness, the shadows of unwanted company haunted her. She could hear the snickers and slithers of Aliens at every corner, so her finger was positioned firmly against the trigger for any surprise attack. She moved quickly, constantly trying to change her path. When finally, she stood at the doors of Vickers' apartment, they were open.

She kicked the door open some more, and pointed her gun at all of her angles. It was clear; there was nothing in that room but her. She relaxed and frantically started to look for Brother's key. She began to speak to the Sulaco's computer. "Brother, do you read me?"

An automatic computer voice responded. "Lieutenant E. Ripley, at your service."

"Brother I need you to access the emergency files and pull up the destruction page," she said as she went through Vickers' things. She pulled out drawers, dumped the papers out onto the floor and then searched them.

"Brother is loading destruction page…I'm sorry. This page is restricted. A password is required," the computer inquired. It repeated its words automatically, "This page is restricted. A password is required."

Ripley rushed to the bedroom, knocking over trinkets and tearing down photographs. She looked everywhere. On Vickers nightstand there was a photograph of her and someone who appeared to be her father. Ripley turned the photograph over and read the numbers on it. _11-11-11-11? _"Brother, try 11,11,11,11!" she screamed, running back into the living room.

Brother repeated the code. "11,11,11,11…This is not the password please try again. This is not the password please try again." Ripley fell to her knees, the anxiety was getting to her. Then, unexpectedly the TV came on, and Brother stopped speaking. "Accessing files, 11,11,11,11." A video started to play.

Ripley watched the screen, believing it would reveal some sort of answer to what was going on. All the while a figure approached her from behind and held her at gunpoint.

* * *

Ice was the first one to identify Vasquez, lying on the ground. "Over here! She's over here!" The squad ran over to her. Hicks and knelt over her body and gave her face a good smack.

"Vasquez?" Her body flinched as she came to. "Come on, we gotta get out of here," Hicks said as he wrapped her around his shoulder.

"Wrap it up, we got company," Tottorio announced as he started to shoot at an oncoming group of aliens.

Ice popped off the rings of two grenades and threw them at the group of Aliens. He yelled, "Grenades!" giving everyone forewarning as they ran further away. The hallway exploded in an immense reaction of heat and fire.

"What the hell are those things?" Tottorio screamed, as he helped Hicks drag Vasquez further away.

"Xenomorphs," Hicks stated. "Newt, how you doin kid?" Her little face was a mess. Hicks laughed because it looked the exact same as when they first met.

"How much longer until we get to see mommy?" she asked suddenly very worried that they wouldn't leave at all.

"In just a few minutes, I promise," he responded. "It's just around this corner…"

"Wait!" Everyone looked at Eighty-Six. He didn't say anything.

"Whatd'ya got cornbread stuck in your mouth, spit it out!" Hicks mused.

"There's something moving." Eighty-Six said beginning to shake.

"How many meters?" Hicks asked suddenly serious.

"Well that's the thing…it's negative." Eighty Six said. Tottorio gave a hard sigh.

"Fuck you Eighty-Six!" Tottorio said as he pushed him away.

"Johnny- Tottorio you don't understand something's moving!"

Tottorio snatched the motion detector from his hands and looked at the screen. "He's right." Hicks looked at him disbelievingly. "What the hell is it?"

Hicks stared at it a long time before answering. "I don't know, but whatever it is, it's close. Let's keep moving, I don't want front row tickets to a goddamn freak show." Just as his words left his mouth Vasquez regained conscious. Hicks notice his grip on her get lighter. "Vasquez, you all right?"

As her she got on her feet a look of terror was drawn on her face. She didn't answer she only walked away as if she were trying to recover her balance. Then they heard it. They heard her yelling in agony. She looked at Hicks crying to him, "Do it man! I'm not bringing one of those things into this world. Kill me while I'm still human!"

Hicks stood by mortified. He started to shake. "What the fuck are you doing? Do it!" Ice commanded.

"I can't." Hicks whispered as he watched her squirm on the floor.

Tottorio pulled out his rifle and put a bullet through her head and said "Negative."

Ice took out the flamethrower and burned her body. Hicks and Newt consoled one another as they watched with tears streaming down their faces.

* * *

Ripley felt the cold and hard gun shoved on the back of her head. She put her hands up to surrender and slowly started to turn to look the person in their eyes. When she felt confident enough she pranced on the figure and pushed them down. Ripley saw Vickers' face as she tried desperately to strangle her.

Vickers pulled at her throat where Ripley's fingers were firm against her neck. Vickers gave up and pushed her fingers in Ripley's eyes. Ripley fell back and tried to regain her sight. Vickers charged at her throwing a right punch in her face and a knee kick in her stomach. Ripley crumbled from the pain. When she fell to the floor she grabbed one of the empty drawers and whacked Vickers face with it. Her blood flew from her lips as he head felt the blow. Ripley took her chance and ran into her slamming her body against the wall.

She hit her face continuously until she saw blood fleeing from her nose. Ripley's hands went to Vickers' neck again, but Vickers caught them before they did. She head butted Ripley and smacked her hard across the face. Ripley bent over feeling the concussion rush to her head. Vickers tripped her feet and watched as Ripley fell further to the ground.

Once there Ripley saw a gun in arms length she reached for it but Vickers kicked away and took out her own. "Get on your knees!" she demanded while pointing the gun at Ripley's head. Ripley squirmed and Vickers kicked her in her mouth. "Now!" she yelled. She picked Ripley's head up and squeezed it between her fingers. She turned her face to the TV, pressing the gun in her face. "Watch it," she spat. Ripley was certain now, that Vickers was behind all of it.

First they heard a woman's voice singing as she carried the video recorder throughout the house. She opened the door that had an "A" on it and let herself in. She sat on the edge of the bed singing happy birthday. The little person under the sheets rustled, giving small giggles. She peaked her head from out of the covers as the woman handed her a cupcake with ten candles on it.

The little girl blew them out as her mother whispered, "Yaaaaaay!" They kissed. "Is chocolate your favorite cake?" The little girl nodded her head as she at the cake. "How old are you Amanda?"

The girl smiled, "Ten." she said as she held up her fingers for us to see. The woman got in front of the camera and sat next to the girl. They smiled waving back at the lens.

Vickers could feel Ripley crying as she watched the tape. She lowered the gun from her head. "Where did you get this?" Ripley asked, with a strong essence of anger lingering in her voice.

"From you of course...Don't you remember mother?" Ripley looked at Vickers who stood in front of her, disheveled and playing with the gun in her hand.

"My daughter died six years ago," she stated confidently.

"You mean that old hag, Burke showed you? That may have been an Amanda Ripley but she wasn't your daughter." Ripley let out a gasp of anxiety. This couldn't be happening to her.

"But why?" she asked feeling a guilt and shame wrapped in one.

"You promised you'd be home for my eleventh birthday. A year came and passed and then another...and then another...and you never came. Of course I eventually received the letter that you had been KIA, but I knew it wasn't true. So I studied hard, just like you told me too. I went to school, I went to college and I got my degree. By the time I was 26 I was a Grade A pilot, just like you." She explained as she waved the gun in front of Ripley's face.

"I followed you. I put myself in hyper sleep and tracked the Nostromo. When you weren't there I looked again and set an alarm to wake me up every time there was a signal. I slept for more than thirty years just to see you...then I heard that someone was coming to LV-426. A lieutenant Ripley and her crew. I knew it was you, so I landed with you, but I was on the other side. There was no way to reach you, so I boarded my ship and waited. Within twenty four hours another ship had passed, so you can imagined how proud I was, how thrilled.

"The Sulaco II, captured your ship and when I saw you with the girl and how she loved you, and how you loved her, I wanted you to die. I wanted you all to die. So I took one of the experiments from our lab and I let it loose on your crew because what could be more glorious than to be destroyed by the very people you love. I above all should know and I do. It was perfect. Having you be the vessel for the queen the very thing that's probably destroying your precious Newt and your dear Hicks." Vickers said caressing Ripley's face the with gun.

"What have you done to them?" Ripley said closing her eyes as she thought the unimaginable.

"No mother, what have you done to them?" She said standing and walking away.

"Brother?" Vickers called.

"Brother is activated"

"Pull up the last footage of Lieutenant Ripley's crew."

"Brother is accessing files." Ripley looked at the screen as she saw Bishop fall to his knees when he died. Vasquez when she had been cocooned by a face hugger, and her burning body and then finally Hicks running away from gunshots as Newt screamed and cried. Her blood shot eyes closed as more hot tears fell through them.

Vickers took hold of the counter beside her and threw the gun at Ripley. "When you came here," she said. "You were looking for the password. It's AER11."

Brother's computer voice interrupted their conversation "Brother is accessing the unrestricted files."

"Brother get me the self destruct page."

"What time would you like to schedule your departure?"

"Ten minutes." An alarm started to ring outside of Vickers room as Bishop announced there was ten minutes before self destruction.

Ripley stood and looked at Vickers. She approached her, but Vickers stood back. "Don't. You have to leave. In about three minutes an alien is going to spring from my chest and when it does it'll kill us both." Ripley shrugged her shoulders as she stepped closer.

"I'm not going anywhere," she said, moving closer. Vickers slid to the floor as she felt the pain coming on. Ripley sat by her side and held her tightly within her arms. She felt Vickers twitching underneath her.

"Do you remember that time you sang me that song when the power went out, and dad was out of town?" Ripley smiled as she thought about the night,

"And you burned your tongue on the hot cocoa that we tried to make over the fireplace."

Vickers nodded as her body trembled. "Sing me the song."

Ripley began to sing,

_"Lay your head where my heart used to be_

_Hold the earth above me_

_Lay in the green grass_

_Remember when you loved me."_

Her hand reached for the gun that was sitting behind her.

_"Come closer don't be shy_

_Stand beneath the rainy sky_

_The moon is over the rise_

_Think of me as a train goes by."_

She removed the safety lock as Vickers began to shudder harder and groan in pain.

_"God took the stars and he tossed them_

_Can't tell the birds from the blossoms_

_You'll never be free of me_

_He'll make a tree from me"_

Vickers gripped Ripley's arm as a final act of resistance

_"Don't say good bye to me,_

_Describe the sky to me_

_And when the sky falls_

_Mark my words we'll catch mocking birds."_

Vickers was suddenly very still, Ripley brushed her hair one last time, and kissed her head. "I'm sorry," she said and pulled the trigger. Two tears fell from her eyes as she felt the warm blood underneath her, as she shot her again this time in the chest to kill the horror of another world.

Brothers voice became a wake up call as he described that there was four minutes left to escape the ship. Ripley gave Vickers one last look and one last kiss before leaving. She wiped her face and fled trying to forget everything that had happened inside that room.

* * *

Ripley ran towards the familiar cries of a Newt's voice and rushed over to Hicks and his men. They ran together for the space shuttle. When they got there they hurried in and sealed all of the doors. Ripley was startled when she saw Bishop's familiar face looking at her through the door.

"May I come with you?" David asked.

"You can fuck off David." With that Ripley locked the door and turned her back on the ship.

"Tottorio get on that wheel!" Hicks commanded as he sat next to him. They put on their head sets as Hicks activated the ship for release. "Everybody hold on, it's gonna be a bumpy ride!" The ship shot foraward and flew into space as the Sulaco II exploded behind them. Tottorio, Ice and Eighty-Six jumped up and down in joy. Finally Hicks relaxed back in his chair and watched as the ship approached the bliss of nothing. He unlocked himself and Newt from one another and followed her to Ripley

Ripley was preparing the stasis beds when Hicks walked in on them.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"Vickers mentioned something about there being other colonies. Wherever we go, one of them will pick us up." Hicks scooped Newt in his arms and tickled her, smiling at the sound of her giggles. The other boys came in and started to strip their clothes for hyper sleep.

Ripley saw to it that everyone was in bed safely and checked the ship not two, not three, not four but five times. It was clear. Her and Newt were the last to go to bed. As she tucked her in she looked at Newt a long time and said, "It's over sweety. It's all over."

"Mommy?"

"Yes?"

"Will it take along time to get home?"

"No sweetie, just until tomorrow." She kissed her forehead and programmed their stasis bed to activate.

END

**If you're curious about the song, it's Green Grass by Cibelle. Thanks again! Feel free to ask any questions leave requests or prove me wrong or something! This was so fun, thanks everyone!**


End file.
